


Push Your Sleep Along

by Kkaepsongiya



Series: Heartsigh [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Soft Lee Jeno, and honestly same lmao, i wrote this during work sooo, jeno's whipped, lolol, this is pretty soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkaepsongiya/pseuds/Kkaepsongiya
Summary: He looks so peaceful and Jeno knows he’s whipped but he doesn’t care. His boyfriend is so beautiful and he’s so in love.





	Push Your Sleep Along

**Author's Note:**

> I was stuck at work until 3am this morning with my phone at 5% for like three hours so, of course, I wrote this lmao it's not really edited so sorry if there're any mistakes

Donghyuck’s back hits the sheets in a flurry of motions, his body bouncing slightly from the force. It makes him giggle as he pushes himself back more, rearranging his body so his head is comfortable against his pillows. The bounce shook them somewhat out of order and he sinks a bit between two that have parted. He reaches his hands out to grab at Jeno who’s halfway on the bed, one knee on, one knee off, shaky but balancing. The older boy comes easily, letting Donghyuck tug him on top until his body is practically covering the smaller.    
  
It’s a comfortable position—familiar—Jeno molding his body into Donghyuck’s, pressed together from top to bottom. He takes a moment to stroke at Donghyuck’s cheek with the back of his fingers: he loves the way it makes the boy blush. As much as Donghyuck exuded confidence, under it all he was shy and he could barely stand to be examined so closely. Jeno couldn’t help but stare every chance he got, his eyes mapping out the moles and little freckles that dotted the tan boy’s skin like a small galaxy. Jeno was just one of the people caught in the boy’s gravitational pull, his life revolving around him.    
  
Not that he was complaining.    
  
He can see Donghyuck getting restless with his staring, the boy pouting and fidgeting under him, so he dips his head down to press their lips together. Their mouths mould together in a kiss that’s almost too lazy for the situation but they know each other well enough to know the exact angles and the exact pressure, the exact way to make the other melt. For all the energy they had coming in the door, now in bed it’s dwindled down to comfortable and passive. There’s no rush, no urgency. Jeno doubts they’ll even actually have sex, can see how Donghyuck’s eyes droop as they kiss on and on.    
  
It doesn’t help that they’re a little tipsy from their night out. Alcohol always made them both sleepy and pliable and, usually, they were asleep before they even got their pants off. Jeno doesn’t mind. He’s content with sucking dark marks onto Donghyuck’s neck, the kind the boy loves to see, loves to show off because they show that he belongs to someone. The younger does the same in return, small bruises lining the column of Jeno’s neck. If it wasn’t Donghyuck, Jeno would never allow someone to mark him in such obvious places but he could never say no to his boyfriend.    
  
At this point, Jeno’s barely holding himself up, his weight pressing Donghyuck down flat against the bed. The boy’s arms are wrapped loosely around Jeno’s neck as the boy kisses and licks at his neck and when Jeno finally pulls away, Donghyuck is asleep. He looks so peaceful and Jeno knows he’s whipped but he doesn’t care. His boyfriend is so beautiful and he’s so in love.    
  
He thinks this as he rolls off Donghyuck to lay beside him.    
  
He thinks this as he pulls the blanket up and over their bodies.    
  
He thinks this as Donghyuck unconsciously shifts closer, seeking out the heat of Jeno’s body, curling into his chest.    
  
He thinks this as he presses a final kiss to Donghyuck’s forehead and falls asleep.


End file.
